


Here, here, and here.

by anfuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, extreme fluff like the grossest fluff i ever did i'm so sorry, idk i'm so gay for them i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anfuu/pseuds/anfuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinoshita's a double idiot and Narita's a masochist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here, here, and here.

**Author's Note:**

> sWEATS  
> Okay so I wrote it all in one, so I hope there's no weird things in between QHQ It's sadly not proof read, but cross my fingers it's alright  
> THIS PAIR. I'M SORRY. KINOSHITA IS SUCH A BABE. AND /KINONARI/. My shipper heart is too weak for them, I'm really sorry.  
> A really random day, and my first time .. More or less at writing fluff, so I hope you'll like it _(:3
> 
> Enjoy !

It was raining, this day, as well.

The meteo said it would be a really hot and dry day. How wrong it was. Kinoshita looked towards the window; the sky was grey and weeping. Classes ended a long time ago -or so it seemed-, and practice got cancelled due to the heavy rain. They were scared it would become worse, not letting the students leave the gymnasium.

But here he is. Kinoshita Hisashi, student of Class 2, still blindly believing what they say about the weather. He didn't take an umbrella and was lightly dressed, despite seeing the big grey clouds when he left home in the morning.

He sighed.

_I'm still too naive, huh._

It really looked like he was the only one still in school. Classes on his floor were empty, and the corridors, silent. There was no lights except from the really faint rays coming between the heavy clouds.

_If God was looking at me, I bet he'd be thinking 'what an idiot', he thought bitterly._

He was sitting on his chair, hand on his cheek, wrapped by a heavy feeling of boredom and sadness. Not that he was sad, but the scenery didn't help. It was dark, and raining, and the only sound was the wind knocking heavily on the window with rain drops.

Yep, that was a sad scenery.

But also it looked like a scenery straight from a horror movie.

The wing spiker started to think how bad it could turn out. There could secretely be a ghost, somewhere. Or a demon, waiting to take possession of a human body. There could be a murderer taking refuge here, and slowly approaching him, while he remained clueless. There could be the chairman.

_Bzz bzzt._

His phone brought him out of his thoughts, in a quite violent manner, startling the blonde boy.

He sleepily looked at his phone, before noticing the name of the sender.

_Narita_   
_Subject: (none)_

He squinted. Narita would usually send a message with a sappy title, except when he was busy or if it were an emergency. It was a bit strange and unusual. He brought his phone to his mouth and thought for a long moment about what it could possibly be. After thirty second of wild guessing, he finally opened the message.

_"Where are you ?"_

He sighed in relief. It was nothing important in the end.

_"At school, it's raining. And I couldn't get an umbrella haha"_

He put his phone aside, not expecting an answer before long. However, the text came right after, startling him, just like ever. He took it and put it in normal mode.

_Narita_   
_subject : (none)_   
_"What ? Why couldn't you tell me, I had one ! We could've shared it."_

The wing spiker was about to text back when a second message came in.

_"Wait, can I call you ? I'm calling you"_

He erased his answer and typed a simple 'Okay'.

Narita's call came through only a few seconds later. He sure was eager.

"Hey." he hated how sleepy he sounded.

"Are you okay ?" Narita's voice was sure nice to hear between the wind and the raindrops.

"I'm fine. Are you worried ?" he teased with a smile.

"Of course I am ! Your mother called me if I knew where you were. And since, well, I don't, and that you're not with your parents, you bet that I was worried !" he heard him sigh. However, he couldn't guess if it was exasperation or relief.

"I'm sorry. When I wanted to call, it couldn't get through, so I just gave up." he scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

"What were you doing till now ?" his voice was calm. Kinoshita hummed at the sound and looked at his hands.

"Nothing. Watching time passing by... Rain." he said like a whisper.

"Do you want me to come over and bring you an umbrella ?"

"What ? No. No ! Oh my god, don't do that ?"

He heard Narita's distant voice in his speakers. He was laughing.

"Are you mocking me ?" Kinoshita raised an eyebrow at the weird sounds coming from the middle blocker's side.

"Not at all. It's ... It's nothing." the sweet voice chuckled.

Silence. None of them said a thing for a long moment, and despite the rain on his side, he could hear it from accross the phone.

"A lot of rain huh ? And they said it was going to be hot, today. What do they say, now ?" he tried to start a conversation. Not hearing his voice made him nervous.

"They said not to go outside, for there might be a chance of hurricane tonight - wo~ow ... !" his voice started to waver, cutting at some points.

"Hey, are you alright ?" Kinoshita asked, a bit worried. Did he trip on something ?

"I'm fine. Just incredibly stupid." he laughed.

"Uhm, okay ?" he said, clearly not convinced. "What did you do ?"

"I dropped something - rather, tell me."

"Yes ?"

"Aren't you scared of thunder ? Your mom told me."

Oh, shoot. Busted. It's true that he doesn't like the thunder, but somehow, he was hoping there wouldn't be one today. And somehow, hoping it would remain a secret, otherwise, it sounds so uncool.

Thinking of it, how much did his mom say to his best friend ? He hoped, not his whole life and fears.

"You okay, hanging there ?"

Hisashi laughed.

"Yeah, I'm good. Really. I just - didn't think there would be a storm or anything. Hoping the rain will stop soon, to be honest."

"Yeah... Looks like a pain."

"It is. But hey, if you're calling, how about you tell me something amusing, to distract me ? There's no point on calling me to talk rain to me." he giggled.

"You're right. Well, let's play a game on. Right or Wrong ?"

"Seriously, of all times ?" the wing spiker laughed. Right or Wrong, it was a simple game for passing time. But how many times will he fucked up before he realizes his deepest secret ?

"Takoyaki is my favourite food." Narita started.

"Too easy. Wrong, it's omelette sushi."

_You always order it when we eat together._

"I once ate Yamaguchi's favourite french fries without him noticing."

_But well, if I tried, I bet he'd notice. Tsukishima first._

"Wrong. You don't like this kind of fast food." Narita claimed.

He was right.

"I saved our conversation group with Tanaka, Nishinoya and Ennoshita under 'Friends with Benefits' " the wing spiker laughed as his friend on the other end of the line confessed it.

"Oh my god, I have no idea." he thought longly, knowing that Narita wouldn't let him go away with this. He was totally capable of it, on one hand. On the other hand ... "Wrong ?"

"I did." the bald hair man answered.

"Really ? You're unbelievable." he couldn't stop laughing.

_Of all things, Friends with Benefits ?_

"Hey, that's why you like me."

_Well, yes._

"Love, actually."

Wait a fucking minute, did he say that out loud ? What he was supposed to say remained in his thoughts, and what was SUPPOSED TO REMAIN IN THE CORE OF HIS THOUGHTS just spilled out ?! But on the other hand, he finally confessed. The troubling thing was that Narita was still silent.

"... Ah, sorry. Did you say something ?"

Hisashi wanted to slap himself. Narita didn't hear. He didn't hear anything at all. Truth be told, he was relieved but also disappointed.

"I said 'it's true' !" he attempted. Maybe next time, he thought, a bit bitter.

"Right" he heard him laugh "well, what shall I ask you ..."

"Anything, I don't have any dirty secrets after all." he tried to say, proudly. Wonder if it worked.

"Really, then ? Well, there must be something that you're trying to hide..." he heard him hum thoughtfully.

_Well, nothing except my love for my best friend, haha. No big deal._

"For example, mysterious guy. Are you in love with someone ?"

_Touché._

Well, that was to be expected, truth be told. Of course it would be something like that, it has always been their kind of question they'd ask first. Just a bit relieved he wouldn't ask for their name.

Kinoshita sighed longly and covered his eyes. He could feel his ears being pretty red already, even though it was so cold outside.

"Ugh, yes I am." he sounded desperate.

"Thought so ! You do look like someone in love"

"W-well, how about you, Kazu ? You never talk about these things when it comes to you !"

"Wait until I lose."

_Well, okay, I have a great idea on how to make you lose, but that would also mean embarrassing myself, so no._

"I've been trying new things, lately." he started, knowing full well that the middle blocker knew the answer.

"True ! You've been telling us on how you tried to eat the other members favourite food. How was Nishinoya's, by the way ?"

He hid his face in embarrassment. That was way too easy, when he's been complaining about food since the beginning of the week. He tried to remember Nishinoya's favourite food and how it tasted.

"It was good. Especially when it's summer !" he looked at the window longly, as if yesterday was another time, long behind him.

_I'm still too soft, I suppose._

"Well, that's to be expect : refreshing." Narita replied in a calm voice.

"Hey, there's an awful lot of wind, wherever you are. Don't tell me ..." he stopped, cursing himself he ever had this thought. "... you actually turned on the fan, even though it's so cold ?"

Narita burst out laughing. He actually had to place the phone a bit away from his ear, to keep on talking to him.

"Of course not ! Oh my god ..." he laughed "No, I'm - anyways. Game."

"Waiting."

_I'm all yours, he left unsaid. Wait no, ears. I'm all ears. I'm listening. No one is anyone's. Duh._

"I'm actually a masochist." the wing spiker heard him whisper, intrigued.

"Why so ?"

"Many various reasons, I suppose."

"Then, truth ?" he hesitated.

He heard Narita sigh.

"Yeah. Truth be told, I'm a masochist. I'm actually outside under a heavy rain that might become a storm anytime soon."

_Wait._

"On top of that, I've been trying to confess to this oblivious guy, that doesn't seem to take a hint."

_What._

"Worst part is that I'm actually looking for him, this stupid guy."

_Hold on._

"Who's also my best friend, can you imagine that ?"

_Two seconds._

He's outside ?

"... Why are you outside - no wait."

_You're in love with someone ?_

"Whaat ? All this honesty all of a sudden ! Are you in a church or something ?" he chuckled. But well, it was good to have his friend rely on him this much. Yeah, """friend""".

"And that's why I say you're so oblivious ! I'm at school."

And from this instant, it all went downhill. As if he was secretly knowing it all along. As if he's been waiting for this. For this special moment. A rainy day said sunny. Kinoshita forgetting his umbrella. A storm coming. A bigger storm on its way.

"Kazu ... are you in love with me ?"

As if he were in a sort of transe.

"Yes."

Words just spilled out.

"I'm in love with you."

Grey clouds.

"Say it again."

Raindrops.

"I love you, Hisashi."

Empty classrooms.

"Say it again."

Silent corridors.

"I love you, Hisashi."

"Again."

Faint lights.

"I love you."

Footsteps.

"Again."

Narita was at the door of his classroom, phone in hand. As if it was magic, he could read him perfectly. His expression was soft, his eyes trapped the summer he missed, and his mouth spoke the words he only dreamt of hearing.

"I love you. Please, go out with me."

Not even the heavy rain or the sound of an upcoming hurricane could make him miss those words.

And just like the rain, tears fell on the floor.

"I will." he whispered. Even though it was so cold outside, Kazuhito's hand felt warmer than his. Their fingers interwined as if it was the most natural thing to do. Like a flower blossoming.

"I will."

**Author's Note:**

> Here, here, and here  
> He pointed to his heart, and mind, and ear.
> 
> ________________
> 
> For clarification : Friends with Benefits because they are friends (duh!) and they help each other in studies, nothing more !  
> Also, Narita actually got caught in the wind and slipped, making his umbrella fall during the phone call.  
> Luv.


End file.
